The Calm Before the Storm
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: An unexpected detour causes her marriage to fall apart, so Jade packs up herself and her son, taking them to her hometown; L.A. Can Miss West survive in sunny California, before the storm consumes her? *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Heeeey, guys.

Still writing for Victorious. I need a life. XD

They say mothers are like bears when it comes to the protection of their kids.

Jade is more like a deranged Puma. So when she saw her husband pinning her son up against the wall, she attacked.

She slammed the man down on the floor, demanding answers. In the corner of her eye, her son slid slowly down the wall, turning paler than usual. She got off of the monster of a man, helping the scared little boy up. He clutched onto her, shaking. Jade pulled out her phone.

"Don't make me call police, Scott. I won't hesitate to bring you down. Now, you are going to stay there, and answer my questions truthfully. No games."

The man stayed silent.

"Why did you do this?" He kept his mouth shut. "Was I not clear? Answer my questions."

He dared to look up into her eyes, blue staring into an ugly hazel.

Jade's son grabbed her hand. "He.. He said that I was a 'bastard child'. That I didn't deserve his love because I'm not his.." She bent down to his level.

"Alex, you're not Scott's son. He's right about that. But that doesn't mean it's right for him to treat you like that. How long has he been doing this?" Jade heard her husband stir, and she turned back, giving him a dirty look. He lied back down quickly.

"..Since I was five. But it's my fault. I broke a lamp and he got mad at me, and I lie to him and stuff, and-" Jade cut her boy off, pulling him into a hug.

"He is never going to hurt you again. We're leaving. Go upstairs and pack your clothes, get a few keepsakes." She shoos the boy off, preparing to deal with her husband.

"Scott. I trusted you. I loved you. And this is how you repay me? By treating my son like-"

"Like the bastard he is?" Scott cuts in.

"You shut your whore mouth, asshole. Don't say a fucking word to me. Alex and I are leaving. I'll file for divorce whenever I get away from you."

Scott sits up. "Where are you gonna go? You barely have a job, you have no friends, and your family hates you."

Jade stomps upstairs. "Anywhere is fine, as long as it's away from you," she spat.

The stressed mother knocks on her son's door lightly, leaning on the wooden barrier.

"Alex? It's mom. Are you done packing?" She opens the door. Alex is sitting on his bed, clutching his backpack.

"Mom, where are we gonna go?" She sits next to him, wrapping her skinny arm around his shoulder.

"Baby boy, I don't really know. I have an idea, though. How would you like to travel all the way across the country?" His brown eyes lit up, which sent a shock-wave throughout Jade's body. He looked a lot like his father whenever he smiled like that.

"Okay, that would be cool."

"Fantastic, because I have an old friend who lives in California.. I bet she'd help us."

The only thing is, Jade thought, Beck's still in California, too.


	2. Crashed

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Every response I get helps me motivate myself to write.

I do not own Victorious.

If I did, it would have received a proper ending. And Jade getting revenge on Tori. And PROBABLY Jade and Cat getting together because yeah I'm into that kinda stuff.

But on a more serious note, here's chapter two.

Jade tossed and turned in the hotel bed, her son sleeping soundly next to her.

"No.. Don't.. Don't touch me," she mumbled, recalling a memory in the form of a dream.

_"Jade! Jade!" I couldn't stand his voice. "Jade, please, let me explain.. Please.." I turned slowly, my eyes narrowing into a cold stare._

_"Explain what? Don't say anything, I know what I saw, Beck." He rolled his eyes, trying to grab my arm. I yanked it back, almost hissing._

_"Don't. Touch. Me." He continued to pester me._

_"Let me explain."_

_I huffed, crossing my arms, and stomping my foot. "You have one minute."_

_"What you saw-" I cut him off._

_"You and Tori lip-locking in a fiery passion in the janitor's closet?"_

_He yanked on my arm, and I stepped back. "Don't touch me."_

_"It wasn't like that, Jade. You know me. You can trust me." He stepped closer, trying to pull him into a hug. I kept back, snarling._

_"I said, don't touch me!" Stomping on his foot, I walked off. He grabbed me by the waist so tight I could barely breath._

_"I tried explaining it to you, Jade. God, you never listen. Whatever. Tori's a better person you'll ever be. You're rude, disgusting, evil, and despicable. I mean, lately, you've been more moody and horrible than ever. I can't be with a girl like that. I can't be with a girl like you."_

_He let me go, and due to my struggling, I fell on the floor. Nice one, Jade._

_"Well, you wanna know why I've been extra 'bitchy' lately, asswipe?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant. With your baby." And with that, I walked out of the empty hallway, into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts, finding my car. Beck followed me._

_"What do you want, creep?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, forget it, Beck. It's over. We're over. Go fuck Tori so she can have a kid, too. I'll do this alone, just like every other thing in my life."_

She woke up in a flash, her gasping for air. Alex mumbled something, rolling around to face her, although he was still asleep. Jade smiled down at him, calming down.

"I don't regret you, my boy," she murmured, getting out of bed. "I just regret marrying that pig." Jade sat down at the desk, filling out a bunch of paperwork, including divorce, name changing for both her and her son, and giving the house to Scott.

Finishing around 3 am, Jade picked up her cell phone from the bedside table, looking through her contacts. Although it's been nearly a decade since talking with her friends, she still kept their numbers. Jade doubted they were the same, but it was worth trying.

For some reason, she wanted to call Tori first.

But then she remembered it was three in the morning, and that it wouldn't be a good idea to call her right now, so she turned on the TV, which was tuned to the news. It was extremely loud, and she heard Alex stirring, so she turned it down.

Jade didn't bother paying attention to the boring newscaster; she had better things to worry about than a stupid news story in an area she no longer wanted to live in.

Jade opened the drawer, finding a telephone book, a bible, and a notepad. She picked up the bible, placing it back down. "I'm not reading any children's tales," she mumbled to herself. Taking the notepad and a pen that lay atop the drawer, she began to write.

The hours flew by as Jade sat, writing a little reflection of the past eight years of her life.

Around six am, Alex sat up. "Hey, buddy. Wanna get up and get some breakfast?" He nodded sleepily, running a hand through his thick, chocolate locks.

"Go get dressed, kiddo. We'll get going as soon as you're ready." Alex pulled the covers off of himself, slowly walking to the bathroom, and Jade got dressed, herself.

Cladding a pair of black skinny jeans, a black Rose-Thorn band t-shirt, and some chucks, Jade felt she was ready to get out of the hotel room.

And, as for the clothes, she's still young, after all. She had Alex when she was 18. She's only 25.

Alex reappears from the bathroom, wearing a multi-shaded green striped shirt, dark blue jeans, and his white tennis shoes.

"Mom, are you okay?" She smiled, holding his shoulder.

"I'm just fine. Bag packed?"

"Bag packed."

"Good. Let's get outta this crappy shack." Jade led Alex outside, and they went into the office to check out.

Jade decided now was a good time to try to call some of her former friends, so she and Alex sat in the car as she called Tori, hopefully getting an answer.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang some more.

But finally, it clicked, and a tired voice was heard. "..Hello?"

"Vega," Jade greeted, smirking.

"Who is this? Is.. Is this Jade? Jade West?" The brunette kicked back, leaning her car seat down.

"You're smarter than I remember, Vega. How's it goin'?"

She heard the Latina sigh. "Jade, it's like, seven in the morning. What do you want? How did you get my number?" 

Jade laughed. "I kept it, all these years."

"That's kind of disturbing."

"Enough with the chit-chat, Vega. You still in California?" Alex sneezed.

"Mhm," Tori replied. "Wait, did you sneeze? What was that?"

"Okay, so, Vega-" She cut her off.

"I'm married. My last name is Ortega."

"So you married another Latino dude, huh?" She could practically feel the eye-rolling.

"Shut up, Jade."

Jade sighed, rubbing Alex's shoulder. "I have a son."

"Oh. And.. Why does this include me?"

"He's seven."

"Oh. Ohhh.. He's Beck's.. Isn't he?"

Jade nodded, before remembering that she was in a phone call. "Uh, yeah. And I married this guy, named Scott Miller, and then I found him abusing Alex-"

"Alex is your son?"

"Yes. So I promptly left him."

Tori paused. For a second, Jade thought she hung up. Then she spoke. "Jade, where are you?"

"..Orlando."

"Why did you call me?"

"Because I want to come back to California.. Does Cat still live there?" Tori stayed silent.

"It's a simple yes or no answer, Tori. Come on. Does she or does she not live in California?"

"..Jade.. Cat was.. Cat was killed in a-a freak accident, right after graduation. She was living with some girl, Sam Puckett, and they were riding on a motorcycle, and it crashed. Cat wasn't wearing a helmet, neither was Sam. Sam got out alive, but she has severe brain damage. Cat's dead."

Jade didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Her best friend, gone.

"Tori, this is some serious shit you're pulling," she stuttered, in a shaky voice.

"Jade West, I would not lie to you about something like this."

There was a heavy, prolonged silence. Tears began flowing down Jade's cheeks.

"No.. No, no, no, no, no. No!"

It was then that Jade West's world came crashing down.

Yeah, I killed off Cat. But she'll be an important of Jade's well-being, of course.

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

Loljk, but seriously, please don't hate me.

Excuse me while I fish for reviews. C:


	3. Silence

Again, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited my story. The feedback has been pleasant.

"Tori. I need somewhere to go. I can't go to my parents, I absolutely can't go to Beck.. I was gonna see if I could stay with Cat, but.."

Jade turned on the car, holding the phone to her ear by her shoulder.

"Jade, I know we aren't really the closest people around, but if you need to stay for a little bit, you can stay with me. How are you gonna get to California?"

"Car ride. I'll drive. I have some money saved up and I took out some money from the bank yesterday."

Tori paused, and Jade put the car into reverse. "Alright. I'll get the guest house ready."

"Whooaaa, guest house? You must be rich, huh?"

"Do you ever watch the news or anything? I'm a singer. My husband's a CEO."

"My husband worked at a grocery store, I was a waitress. Way to one-up me, Vega."

"Jade, I told you, if you're gonna call me by my last name, call me Ortega."

The woman laughed, agreeing. "Alright, _Ortega_, I'll see you in about two days." Jade hung up the phone, turning to her son.

"Ready for a roadtrip?" But he was fast asleep. "Ah, silly boy. He can sleep later, I want some company." She reached for the radio, turning on her favorite station, hits from the 2000's.

"Yeah, now THAT'S the good stuff."

Misery Business by Paramore was playing, and it was about to hit the bridge. "Hells yeah." Jade turned it to the maximum volume, singing along loudly.

"I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you, just watched my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving!" She shouted, and Alex sat right up, confused.

"Mom, I was sleeping.."

"Who needs sleep when you have the magic of Paramore?"

"Touche," he commented, laying back down.

Jade shook his shoulder. "Hey, if you stay awake with me, I'll get you Inside Out Burger when we get to the Pacific Coast."

"What's.. Inside Out Burger?"

"Oh, you poor, sad creature. Even I like that place."

Alex smiled, giggling. "Well, then it must be good, huh? But, can we get some breakfast?"

"Sure. IHOW or Pancake House?"

"Pancake House."

"Good choice." Jade drove off.

~Timeskip~

It had been a long car trip. They stopped about three times for a hotel, and many bathroom stops. Of course, they had to eat, and fill up the car, and their junk car even broke down right before they got into California. The pair arrived around a day after they said they would, and Jade failed to call, so Tori was worried.

Jade parked in the long drive way. "Fancy place.." She said out loud. 

"Yeah, it is," her son agreed. Jade put her arm around Alex, leading him to the door way. With her free hand, she knocked on the door and rang the doorbell.

A moment later, a little girl opened the door. She looked around two or three.

Jade bent down to her level. "..Hello. Is your mommy home?" The little girl slammed the door shut, and Jade heard her running inside, screaming for her mother.

She laughed. "Guess I scared her."

The next time the door opened, it was an older-looking Tori.

"Jade! You showed up! I thought you were kind of joking or something when you didn't show up yesterday. That was my daughter, Lola."

Jade nodded, smirking. "Yeah, we ran into some problems along the way. This," she pointed to her son, "is Alex."

Tori's face hardened slightly. She leaned in, and whispered to Jade, "he.. He looks so much like Beck."

Jade could only nod.

"Come inside, I made breakfast. Blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs, and maple bacon." 

"Dang, Vega," Tori narrowed her eyes, so Jade corrected herself, "_Ortega_. You just keep getting fancier and fancier on me. I lived in a two bedroom, one and a half bath in a crappy neighborhood."

The Latina woman rolled her eyes. "If you're just gonna guilt me, you can find somewhere else to stay-"

Jade shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just tired, and frustrated.. And grieving.. Where is.. she.. buried?"

"At the cemetery, not too far from here. I'll take you when you get settled. Are you going to enroll Alex in school?"

"Actually, yeah," Jade said, glancing down at her son, who was staring off into space.

"There's an elementary school that's really good around here. It's a private school, but it's worth it."

"Tori, you know I can't afford-"

She cut Jade off. "I'll pay for the tuition until you can."

"No, I can't let you do that, not after everything I've put you through.." Tori put her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Jade, you and Alex both deserve it. Besides, you'll pay me back later."

"But, Tori, you're already letting me stay in your guest house, and I don't know.. Alex is, uh. Well, for starters, he has ADHD. Can Private Schools even handle that kind of thing? His old school couldn't, and it was the best school in the county."

"Jade, trust me. It's all under control. Now, come inside. I'll show you to the guest house."

Jade agreed, finally, following Vega inside, Alex with her.

"Tori, can you take me to Cat's grave? Please?" Jade was desperate to see it.

"Of course, but I thought you'd want to relax first-"

"I need to see it."

"Alright."

"Is it okay if Alex stays here? I don't want him to see me in hysterics.."

Tori Ortega nodded, saying, "let me show him to the guest house real quick, and I'll meet you outside."

Jade walked back outside, taking in the California sun. "Never thought I'd be here again. Now I don't even have Cat." She angrily wiped away her tears, sniffing.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left. I'm so.. God, why do I keep making mistakes? Fucking shit, Jade, you've really done it this time." She stopped her self-hate speech right as Tori came back outside, jiggling her car keys.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

They got into the car, Jade staring out the side window most of the time.

"Hey, Jade, can I talk to you?"

"I don't see why not," she answered in monotone.

"Beck's.. Married."

"I kinda figured. I mean, come on."

"He's married to someone we know. And, uh, somewhat despise."

"Shapiro? Is he gay?"

"No! No. Not that it would matter, but no. He's married to Trina."

Jade nearly choked on her own spit. "What?! Why would Trina marry that asshole? Oh my god, Tori, do you have any idea what she's done? How long have they been married?" 

Tori looked confused. "Uh, about three months. She's expecting-"

"Of course she is. But no seriously. Keep an eye on her. He's.. Really bad with relationships."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Look, Jade, just because you broke his heart-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. Uh uh. Wanna know what happened?"

"Humor me." 

"Okay, Vega," Tori looked at her, accusingly, "yeah, I know what I said. Beck. Is. Abusive. When he doesn't get his way, he goes batshit crazy."

"And why should I trust you?"

"..Because, I came to you."

Tori and Jade don't speak another word to each other until they reach the cemetery.

"This is it," Tori barely whispers. Jade shushes her. She doesn't want to speak. She just wants to see the grave. As if she were picking up on her vibe, Tori brings Jade to see the resting place of Cat Valentine.

Jade sinks to her knees at the sight of the grave. Tears flow down her porcelain cheeks, and she doesn't bother to wipe them.

This is a hurt too strong to hide away.

"I should have stayed, I should have stayed! It's all my fault." Tori wrapped her arm around Jade, sinking down to her level.

"Jade, there was nothing any of us could have done.. They weren't wearing helmets.."

The distraught West woman shook her head, nearly violently. "You don't understand. None of that would have happened if I had let her stay with me. I failed her. I failed everyone." Jade sobbed into her legs.

She never knew she was that flexible.

Jade looked up at the sky. "No.. Just God.. Would allow this to happen. Cat was nothing but kind. Nothing but innocent, and sweet. She, of all people, did not deserve this."

Jade saw Tori close her eyes and bow her head, then lift it up. Her mascara was running.

"Can you leave me about.. Five minutes?" Jade pleaded, looking at her friend.

Tori nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah, sure. I'll wait in the car."

Jade adjusted her position, sitting criss-crossed.

"Hey, baby girl," she sighed, glancing at the tombstone. "It's Jade. Meany old Jade." Jade paused, inhaling deeply. "Where'd you go, Kitty? I wish there was something I could've done for you. You deserve it. It should be me who's laying in the ground, decaying as we speak. Not you. You deserved life more than anyone I know. More than anyone I don't know. You deserve to be a parent. You always wanted to be a mommy."

Jade closed her eyes.

"It's almost as if I can feel your presence."

To her dismay, Cat was not sitting in front of her.

"I.. I have a son. His name is Alex.. Full name is Alexander Valentino West. He's not even Italian. Only a little bit. I just wanted to always have a part of you with me, in him. I guess I'll never let him ride motorcycles. I'll never ride one myself. I don't want him to go through the pain I feel right now."

She glanced at the sky. "Don't blame yourself, Kitty. Don't blame anyone. Not you, not me, not God. Things happen."

She sighed, smiling, laying back in the grass, folding her arms behind her. "I could do this all day. Anything to spend time with Kitty. My Kitty Cat Valentine."

Jade rambled on for hours, it seemed, about the most random things on her mind. Tori broke her of her trance, complaining that it's almost 2:30. She managed to convince Jade to come back to her house, despite her still feeling the need to talk with Cat.

"Fine, Ortega," she sighed, with little bitterness. "I'll go back. But I'm coming here tomorrow. Maybe tonight."

"I don't want you to become detached. You have a little boy to take care of. And, besides, we have a little surprise for you back at home."

"You know I hate surprises."

The Latina smiled, nodding. "Jade, I know you hate a lot of things."


	4. Surprises

I just wanted to thank Kia's Writ for giving me feedback on my writing skills with Alex. I'm really not the best at writing for young children, so at times he may have been seen as too young, or too old. I'll try to get him right. With me being in Psychology now, I can grasp a better understanding on the 7-year-old mind, so hopefully Alex's believability will be greatly increased, as his role is going to become more prominent than before in future chapters.

Much love, Five Pies.

Tori led Jade inside, where Andre, Robbie, Trina, and a few unimportant people from highschool were standing.

"Jade!" They exclaimed, looking equally as shocked as she was.

"Tori, this was your big surprise?" Trina said, obviously unimpressed.

"Listen, _Oliver_," Jade spat. "I didn't know about this either, so why don't you just-"

Tori cut in. "Okay, now, haha, heeey, guys. So, Jade's back, yay!" Andre smiled, walking towards her.

"Hey, there, Jade. It's been way too long." Jade and Andre shared a hug, as they were actually pretty close in high school. _No rings what so ever_, she thought, feeling her stomach flutter.

She had always had some feelings for Andre. He was just always so involved with Tori, that she could never really get the guts to break away from Beck and tell him how she feels.

Now that he's standing in front of her, Jade realized that those feelings never truly went away.

"Jade? I, uh, asked you where you've been for the past eight years.."

_Shit_, she cursed herself. _Gotta stop zoning out. You can handle this, Jade._

"I, uh.. Okay, do you guys want the full story?" The group, minus Tori and Trina, who were in a yelling spree, nodded. "Alright. So, let's have a seat over here at this very fine leather sofa," Jade said, quite nervously.

Robbie smiled, wrapping his arm around a girl she didn't recognized. _Okay, so Shapiro's not gay. Bummer._

"So a little before graduation, Beck and I got into a fight."

"What about?" Andre asked.

"..Well, I told him off. About the fact that, you know, he was an asshole, and that I was sorta pregnant with his baby," Jade rambled.

The look on their faces would have made Jade laugh if she weren't in such a nervous state at this moment.

"You were pregnant with Beck's kid?" Robbie stupidly repeated in question form.

"Yes, Robbie. Good job, four for you." Jade smirked, feeling as if she were returning to normal, if that were possible.

Andre shifted, looking uncomfortable. Almost jealous. "So, then what happened?" he asked, rushing Jade along.

"I left. I moved around a lot, before finding this guy named Scott. Scott Miller. He took me in, and then we fell in love." She let that sit, just to see how Andre would react.

He didn't look too pleased.

"At least, I thought it was love. Maybe five days ago, I found out that he had been abusing my son since he was five." She could swear she saw steam rise from Andre.

She liked this effect she had on him.

"So, you left him?" asked Robbie.

"Yepperoonie," she mocked. "Oh, where's Rex?"

Andre made a face that looked as if she shouldn't talk about it.

"So anyway, I called Tori, and.. I found out about.. Cat and her death and everything, so my kid and I packed our shit up and now here we are."

"When are we going to meet this said child?" Robbie asked, totally like Robbie would.

Andre and the others nodded in agreement. Jade looked up at Tori.

"Uh, he should be upstairs. Lola insisted on playing with him. Don't be surprised if he's wearing a tutu or something," her husband answered out of nowhere.

"I'll go get them both," Tori offered. Trina sat down on the love seat next to the couch Jade sat on.

A few minutes later, Alex, Lola, and Tori came down. No tutus, but he did have glitter on his face.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Trina," Jade began, smirking. Trina ignored the remark, focusing on her phone. "That is Alex."

"Holy hell. He looks like Beck," Robbie exclaimed. Jade shot him a look of almost pure hatred.

"Who's Beck?" Alex's innocent voice rang throughout the echo-y house. Jade facepalmed.

"Goddammit, Robbie, I spent his entire life covering that. I was going to tell him eventually, but now, you've totally ruined it. Like you used to ruin everything in school." Jade stormed out, not really sure if she was mad at the situation, or still suffering the pain from losing her best and closest friend.

"What a bitch," she heard Trina say. She slammed the front door extra hard, even if it wasn't Trina's house.

Jade sat down in the green lawn, picking at the blades of grass. She heard the door open and close, and footsteps walking towards her. She didn't bother looking up, only focused on the softness of the most likely fake grass beneath her.

"Hey." It was Andre.

Jade glanced up.

"That wasn't just about Robbie, was it?" She shook her head.

"I don't know.." He sat down in the grass, next to her.

She glanced at him, a bit longer than she should have. He cleared his throat.

"Right, so uh.. I know you're going through an extremely hard time right now. We all really miss Cat. Not a single day goes by that I don't think of her," he admits. "But not a single day went by where I didn't think of you, either."

The goth feels warm on her face. "..You mean that?" Andre nodded.

"Beck wouldn't tell us anything about what happened. All he said is that you broke up with him and left."

Jade nodded. "You could say that. But it was for good reason. I was afraid of him, and I didn't like that. So I faced my fear and just, got away. It took forever for my skin to look normal. It always had bruises on my arms and legs. That's why I wore long clothes all the time."

Andre growled slightly. "He hit you?" 

"Beat. Every day, cause I'd manage to fuck up somehow."

He stands, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Uh uh. Nope. I'm gonna have a little talk with him-"

"Andre, no! I don't want him to find out I'm here. He can't. What if he does something to Alex.. Or me.. Or even, Trina? God, I hate her. But nobody deserves what people like him do."

Andre looked down at her. Jade hated showing vulnerability, but she had to get her point across. Her old friend helped her up, and pulled her into a long hug. "I'll protect you. No matter what. Are you staying with Tori? Because Beck usually hangs around here."

Jade laughed. "He's probably fucking with Tori. Beck cheated on me with her ever since she came to school. I kinda thought she was over that but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Beck and Tori? Really?"

"Really," she confirmed.

He nodded slowly. "Huh. Let's go get Alex and your stuff and I'll take you back to my place, it'll be the chiz."

"You still say that?" 

"Do you even know me?"

"Guess not, Harris."


	5. Puma

I'm very thankful for all the views and reviews I've gotten. Even When Two Cars Collide didn't receive this much attention within the first few days of its release.

Thank you, again.

Much love, Five Pies.

Jade and Andre walk inside, and Alex is sitting on the couch, talking to everyone. He can get very talkative. Honestly, Jade has no idea how he got that trait.

Probably part of the ADHD.

"And then, the lion said-" Jade picked up her scrawny child.

"Okay, time to go, bye guys," Jade says, slinging him over her shoulder.

He pouted, laying limp against her grip. Alex knew it was best not to fight his mother.

Andre follows them outside.

"Momma, where are we going? I thought we were staying with Tori!"

Jade cursed. "Shit! I forgot our stuff. Andre, I'll be back in like five minutes."

"Sure thing, Jade. I'll stay out here with Alex."

Nodding, the goth made her way inside, not saying a word to anyone. Tori was just in the middle of some weird sentence.

"-she was talking to the grave as if she was actually there. Like, hello, Jade, you're acting just as crazy as Cat did. And her kid? He's a nutcase."

Jade slammed the door shut, stepping inside, arms crossed. She popped her lips, scraping her tongue across her teeth, which was sort of a nervous habit she picked up. "Nutcase?"

"J-Jade, I, uh.." Tori stuttered, looking up, quite frightened.

_That's more like it, skank_, Jade though, growling. "I don't give a shit what you say about me. I know I'm a little crazy right now. But I just found out my best friend since I was in kindergarten died. Died. I didn't know, and it happened eight years ago. What if you found out your sister died? Or your dad? Or your precious little daughter, who, by the way, looks _quite _a lot like Beck," she spat.

Tori stood, and Jade walked a step closer. "Listen, bitch. You can say whatever you want about me. But the minute you say something else about my son, it's fucking on."

"What? The fact that he's insane? Not as much as you, of course, but-" Tori was cut off by Jade tackling her. She pulled her up, flipping her. She kneed her in her back, grabbing her hair. Jade yanked the hair back, slamming her face down repeatedly.

Trina tried to break it up, but to no avail. Jade leaned in, growling, "Okay, Tori. Listen closely. Never come near me, Andre, or my son, ever again. You hear me? You really, really hear me? I will not hesitate to bring you down. I know exactly.. Exactly your games. I've known you for a long time. You're not the sweet little Tori Vega that got everything she wanted. You're a demon. You're a skank. You. Are. A. Bitch."

Jade stood up, stomping her boot on Tori's back, walking out to the guest house to grab their stuff. She made it a point to walk out of the main part of the house with confidence, flicking them off.

"Jade, what took you so long?" Andre asked, with a concerned look on his face.

She shrugged. "Eh. I'll tell you later."

"You fought her didn't you?"

"She insulted me and Alex! What was I supposed to do?" Andre walked up, wrapping his arms around her. A bright red complexion replaced her usual white.

He smiled, pecking her cheek. "Nothin' out of the ordinary, my dear lady."

Jade locked eyes with him, an expression of fear plastered across her face.

"O-oh my god. Jade, I'm so sorry." Andre started to let go, but Jade held him closer, softly placing her lips onto his.

Standing in Jade's worst enemy's yard, their little kiss quickly turned into a make-out session. Then, Jade remembered Alex, who was standing right next to them.

She let go, looking down.

Alex smiled wildly. "You guys have cooties."

"Damn right we do," Andre said, laughing.

_Maybe things won't be so bad._


	6. The Calm

Hey guys! I'd like to thank CyberGold for giving me some huge ideas for the story, and this chapter.

I know the previous chapter was extremely short, and I apologize, but I felt that the ending was really good where it was.

So, without further adieu, here comes the next chapter.

Much love, Five Pies.

Andre took Jade and Alex on a tour of his home, which was a 3 bedroom, 2 and a half bath flat, on a huge plot of land, with a fancy gate and everything.

"Dang, man. Nice place," Jade said, quite impressed. More impressed than she was with Tori's house.

He nodded. "Heh. Thanks." He seemed nervous. Jade walked up, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, why the sad booboo face?" she teased. Andre looked at her, laughing softly. She looked down at her shoes, then over to Alex.

"Hey, Al, why don't you go to the guest room and unpack so mommy can talk with Mr. Harris?" Jade suggested, glancing at Andre quickly.

He covered his ears, screaming, "My name's not 'Al'!" and ran to the room. Jade's eyes widened, then narrowed, and she went to go follow him, after giving a quick apology to Andre.

She knocked on the door to the room. "Alex, may I come in?"

"NO," he shouted.

"Uh. Andre. Permission to kick the door down?"

"Permission granted," he called from the living room.

With a loud grunt, which was borderline a scream, Jade kicked the door, and it opened. Alex was hiding under the bed, with his feet sticking out.

"Hm. I wonder where Al could be?" she teased, bating him. He crawled out from under the bed.

"My name is not Al."

"I'm your mother, I'll call you whatever I want, _Al._"

The child burst into tears, curling up into a ball.

"Okay, I really don't know what your problem is, but I'm pretty sure seven-year-old's aren't supposed to be having mood swings."

"I'm not having a problem, you're the one who can't get my name right!"

"Hey. Don't raise your voice at me, young man. I brought you into this world, I can take you out," she said in a very Jade-like tone from the day. Alex looked as if he was going to pee himself.

"Alex, I don't get what the big deal is, I call you Al all the time. You used to love it."

"But now, I don't. So stop calling me that!"

"Alexander Valentino West-" He began crying even more. Jade stopped in her tracks from when she was raising her hand, ready to smack him. She walked forward, lifting him up, sitting down on the bed. Jade stoked his hair as he cried into her shoulder.

"Buddy, what happened?"

"T-T-Tori.." She pulled him away to face her.

"What about Tori? What did she do?"

"..She said I was stupid. And.. That I was crazy.."

Jade stood up, leaving him on the bed. "I am going to KILL her," she growled. "ANDRE!"

The man ran into the room. "What? What's happening? Everything okay?"

"No. _Vega_ strikes again. She fucking called my seven year old stupid and crazy! I WARNED her. I WARNED her not to mess with me or Alex." She began to stomp out but Andre caught her.

"Jade, maybe it's best we just.. Let them be for a little while. You gotta get a job, he's gotta go to school.. It wouldn't be great if you were in jail."

"It's not like I haven't been in Jail bef- Nevermind."

Andre laughs. "You've been to jail?" 

"I said, nevermind."

"No, I wanna hear this story."

"Okay, fine. I shoplifted at my job, but only because I was desperate to pay my rent. It was right before I had Alex."

Andre stood. "Okay. But still, Jade, no messing with Tori."

"Fine. But only because I'm afraid you'll kick me out."

"Keep thinkin' that, West."

Jade notices that it's 9:50 pm, and that's way past Alex's bedtime.

"Okay, kiddo. Go get in your pajamas, brush your teeth, and if you get that done in ten minutes or less, I will sing you a song to sleep." Alex nodded, opening up a drawer, which was neatly organized for a child's work; he had always been the OCD type.

Jade and Andre walked out of the room, sitting down on his fancy gray couch.

"So, dreads, you got my story, now where's yours?"

He laughed. "Alright, that seems fair." Andre leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. "Okay. So, after I graduated, I pursued my music career. Some of it worked, but really, I love songwriting and producing."

Jade nodded. "I've listened to some of your songs. You're really the only one I kept up with."

They were about to share a kiss, when Alex ran out to the living room, dressed in a white t-shirt and black pants with skulls on them, and bunny slippers.

"Momma! I'm all ready for bed!"

Jade smirked. "Teeth brushed?"

He shifted, looking to the left. "Yeah.." Jade stood up, getting close to him.

"Open your mouth." He barely cracked it open.

"Wider."

"Wider."

"Alexander Valentino-" He opened it all the way.

Jade ran her thumb gently across his teeth. It felt gritty, and dirty. She wiped her thumb on his shirt.

"Ah HA. Alex, that's nasty. Do you need me to brush your teeth for you?"

"No, momma."

She crossed her arms. "Go do it the right way, or I'll brush them myself." Alex sulked, walking back to the bathroom.

"Yes, momma.."

Jade turned to Andre. "Now, where were we-" But he was laughing too loud to answer.

"Andre, what's the big deal."

"Oh," he laughed. "I just.. You're such a.. A.." He couldn't stop laughing.

"Spit it out, dude," she demanded, beginning to laugh herself.

"I never thought that you, the all-mighty Jade West, would have a child, and actually be kind to it."

She shrugged. "I never thought that Cat would die before I did, but things happen." There was an awkward silence after she said that.

Jade licked her lips, sitting back down. "Now, uh.. Where were we?" Andre leaned in, and just as they were about to kiss, Alex ran back out.

"Mom, I finished, cross my heart and hope to die." He crossed his heart, like he said.

"Okay, kid, I believe you, but don't come crying to me if you get a nasty cavity." Jade led Alex back to the room, and Andre decided to tag along, but stayed by the door.

Jade tucked Alex into bed, turning around with a smirk, and said, "Kay, g'night."

"Mom! You promised you'd sing me a song!" 

She turned around, mocking a shocked look. "Are you sure that I said that?"

Alex nodded, smiling softly.

"Well, if you're absolutely so sure that I promised, I guess I have to, huh? Alright, then.

_There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time._

_There's things that I could say, but here it my way, I wanna let you know.._

_That it's all okay._

Goodnight, my love."

Jade kissed his cheek, walking out of the room, turning off the light, shutting the door. Andre was standing in front of her, a blank, amazed expression on his face.

"Jade West.. You still got it."

She smiled, narrowing her eyes. "I only sang that because that's what made you have a crush on me in the eleventh grade."

Andre started choking on his own spit. "You knew about that?"

"You were acting super weird. Besides, Tori told Cat, and Cat would tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Eeeeeverything. Well, I'm going to bed. Night, 'Dre. Thanks for letting me crash here."

He smiled. "Any time, West."

The next morning, Jade woke up to the smell of bacon. She absolutely loved bacon. Smiling, Jade sat up, pulling on her black hoodie, walking out to the kitchen.

"Hey," Andre greeted, in a sing-song tone. Alex was sitting in the living room, drawing.

"You made breakfast?"

"Today's Friday. I always make breakfast on Fridays."

Jade giggled, yes, giggled. "Oh really? Now that, I did not know."

"You see, not many people do. By the way, cute giggle."

She covered her mouth with her hand. "No, I did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!" Her voice was muffled.

"I heard it," Alex piped.

"See?" Andre questioned. "I told you. You giggled. You're a giggler."

"Andre Harris, I will end you."


	7. The Storm

I believe the one week anniversary is tomorrow. That's weird. The seventh chapter is today. And I do one a day. Weird.

Weeeeird.

Much love, Five Pies.

Andre told Jade about a fantastic petting zoo not too far from the city, and he offered to take Alex. Jade agreed, as long as she tagged along. She trusted Andre and all, but Alex is her baby. If anything were to happen, she wouldn't know what to do.

So Jade went with them.

Everything was just fine. Alex loved feeding goats. The kid really liked goats.

"You're such a little weirdo," Jade teased. Alex wasn't even paying attention. She poked Andre's shoulder. "I'm gonna go find a bathroom. I gotta wazz."

"Thanks for the info, Jade."

"Baby," she called back, walking away.

Jade had just reached the restroom when she felt someone pull her back. She was just about to start yelling with they cupped their hand over her mouth, dragging her away. Jade tried to kick and scream, but it wasn't working. She couldn't turn her head to look at her captor, but whoever he was, he was strong.

The eventually went by a blind spot in the security cameras, which was behind the restroom stalls.

The man threw her down at the ground, and as Jade was about to stand, he pulled out a knife and took off his mask.

"Beck.."

"Missed me?"

"Not really. How'd you find me?"

Beck paced the small area. "It was quite easy, actually. Tori and Trina told me everything."

"Hehe, does her lame husband know that Lola's your kid?"

Beck threatened to throw the knife at her. "How'd you figure that out, skank?"

"I'm an.. Anti-people person. I know things. Besides, you have a defined look. I see it in my boy every day. Except, Alex is waaaay prettier."

"You.. You bitch. You left me, broken!" he yelled.

"Oh. I could say the same thing about you to me, asshole. You beat me, you raped me, you hurt me in every possible way. I trusted you, and you constantly made me feel like nothing."

Beck lifted her off the ground, pulling a gun out of his jacket.

_They seriously need better security around here_, Jade thought, frantically. Beck pulled her out of the blindspot, into view.

"Hey!" he called, causing attention to them. He shouted a couple more times until Jade was sure everyone but Andre and Alex were watching.

"Where are they?" she demanded quietly.

"Shut up, bitch!" He held the gun to her head, pressing it roughly against her skull.

Jade heard screaming, and it sounded sickeningly familiar. She struggled against his grip. "Where are you doing to Alex? Beck, let me go. Now!" Jade's mind went blank with red. She heard screaming, and it felt as if a dagger had gone through her head.

She knew she was letting go.

The last thing she remembered were sirens. Loud, annoying sirens.

Then, blackness. A soothing, mesmerizing blackness. A bright light in the middle of the empty void interrupted her serenity.

Jade heard a giggle. A very soft, airy giggle.

_C-Cat? _Her mind screamed. _Cat, no. That's not possible. You're.. You're dead!_

Jade was standing, alone. She saw Cat's face, appear in several ways.

Finally, she formed in front of her.

"Jadey!" Cat screamed, hugging her tightly. Jade was stuck in the darkness, unable to move. "I always knew you'd be back to see me. You look so.. Beautiful. You always have been the sunshine, whether you like it or not."

Jade never felt more paralyzed in her life.

"Jade," Cat whispered, grabbing her hand. "Don't let go. Please. They need you, and they love you."

She grips her hand harder than she gripped the arm rests of the bed in the hospital room when she gave birth.

"I won't let go, I won't let go," Jade promised.

As if someone clicked a light switch, Jade seeped back into consciousness. A dull throb waved through her body, the center being at her head. Groaning, she opened her eyes, reaching up to feel her head; however, she was bound to the bed by straps.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, trying to look around. The door opened, and a doctor walked in.

"Ah, Jade, you're awake, I see. It's been about three days. You were shot in the head, we almost lost you."

Jade felt a bead of cold sweat drip down her cheek. "..Where's my son?"

"As far as I know, he-"

"Tell me, where is he?! Was he hurt? Did Beck get him? I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him!" Jade, showing great strength, broke free of the straps, yanked the iv out, not caring about blood, limping out of the room.

"Alex!" she screamed, slowing down, her breathing ragged and choppy. A team of nurses followed her, attempting to get the woman to calm down. "No! Where is he!? Where is my baby? Where is my boy?" The nurses caught up with her, sedating her. Jade sank to the ground, crying hysterically.

_My baby.. My prince.. I will kill. I will kill Beck. Nothing.. Can stop me._


	8. Let the Thunder Roll

Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing this story.

Happy one week anniversary of The Calm Before the Storm, even though it was yesterday. I got busy. Sorry for the delay..

Much love, Five Pies.

Jade had attempted three more times to escape, until the doctors saw it best to keep her in the mental ward. They placed her in a padded room, her stripped down to nothing, fitted in a strait jacket and a hospital gown.

It didn't matter, though. Life was bland and empty without Alex and Andre.

She didn't know where they were at all, which caused her to spontaneously burst into screaming fits, which was followed by weeping. Gross, ugly sobbing.

She was checked on three times a day, and constantly watched. She didn't speak to anyone, ever.

Until, Andre showed up, after almost a week.

Even though she was mad, confused, and upset, Jade still decided to open up to him.

"I'm gonna get you outta here, Jade. Don't you worry. Alex is safe. He misses you. But he's okay." Just hearing those words knocks the sanity into her.

With a vicious grunt, Jade broke free of the strait jacket.

"Dang, girl.."

"Yeah, whatever, just please, please get me out of here. Please, Andre." She tugged on his shirt, frantically. Andre rubbed her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"It'll be okay. Let's go." Andre and Jade left the room, and they went up to the desk.

The receptionist lady looked up, confused. "What is she doing out of the ward?" Jade smiled in that Jade-kinda way.

"Just checking out," she said, signing her name on the sign-out sheet, conveniently placed on the desk.

"Wait, you can't just-" Andre cut her off.

"I think she just did. Bye." Arm in arm, Jade and Andre exited the building. As soon as the pair reached the brisk, fall air, Jade hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, smiling lightly.

"Thank you, Andre.. Seriously, I owe you one."

He pulled away from her, staring into her red, puffy blue eyes. Smiling, Andre pressed his lips onto hers, pecking Jade softly.

"Consider it payed."

So sorry it's so short, I had little inspiration for this chapter, and I felt that was good ending. Updates will likely be slower, as I really have little inspiration for anything. I'll keep trying to bring this story to a good, strong ending soon.

Much love again, Five Pies.


	9. Wicked

Hey guys. I'm on my phone so there MAY be a few mistakes. But I'm pretty good about checking it.

I'm also home sick; it's probably a stress thing. I figured I may as well write something.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your feedback makes me a better writer.

Much love, Five Pies.

_"Jade," Andre warned, as I began to tip the cup of iced black coffee over Vega's head. The sound of her gasping was enough to satisfy my sick mind, but when she stormed out? Ooh, that was better than sex. I looked up at Beck, begging for approval, almost._

_He frowns at me._

Great_, I thought to myself. _Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.

_But, to make matters worse, Andre just haaaaad to follow her. What does she have that I don't? Certainly not_ talent_._

_So I shouldn't be worried._

_...Why am I worried?_

_I have Beck. Beck's hot. I'm hot. _

_But, I'm not satisfied. Holy hell._

_No. No, I don't.. I'm dating Beck Oliver. I love Beck Oliver. Even though our relationship is less than perfect._

_But that doesn't mean anything because he loves me and I love him._

_At least, that's what he tells me._

_Andre would never take advantage of me._

_Wait. Why do I care what Andre would do? I'm with Beck._

_I'm with Beck._

_I'm with Beck._

Jade woke up, screaming. Not a minute later, Andre came running into her room.

"Jade! Are you.. Okay?" She shook her head no, tears streaming down her face. Andre walked over to her, sitting on the queen-sized mattress. He wraps her into his arms, kissing her forehead. Jade looks over at him, admiring his features; Andre had grown some stubble, which looked amazing on his baby face. His lips are as plump as they were in high school. He looked cool, and manly. Beck had looked tired, thin, and worn out. His hair was long, messy, and pulled back in a ponytail. He looked horrible.

Jade's heart swelled, as she continued to check Andre out.

She snapped out of her trance when Andre kissed her on the lips.

"I never got over my crush on you," he admitted. Jade smirked, intertwining their fingers together.

"I can tell," Jade responded.

Laughing, Andre asked the best question she's heard in a while. "Jade, would you like to go out some time?"

"Considering the fact that I already live with you.. No."

"What?" he let out, looking hurt.

Jade smiled. "I'm kidding. Yes, I'd love to go out with you some time."

Andre looked at her for a moment. "Well alright then!"

Smuggling up to him, she felt more at home than ever before.

"Goodnight, wicked witch of the west."

"Goodnight, 'Dre."


	10. Long Nights

I really love reviews, as they help me figure out what worked and what didn't work. Thanks for stickin' with me. :3

Much love, Five Pies.

Jade woke up to the sound of retching. At first she thought it was Andre, but then she heard little tiny sobs, and realized it was Alex.

"No, no, no.. Why does he have to be sick now?" Jade pulled the covers back, shuffling to Alex's bedroom. He was sitting up, and his blanket was covered in vomit. "Gross," Jade mumbled to herself. She lifted her son up, taking his shirt off, getting a clean one. Pulling the blankets and sheets off the twin bed, she pushed it to the side, deciding to deal with it later. Jade put the back of her hand on Alex's forehead, checking for a temperature. He was burning up.

"I don't feel good, momma," he whined, his voice sounding raspy. Jade nodded

"I know, baby. You've got a fever. Come on, let's go to the living room." Alex grabbed Jade's hand, and she led her son out to the dark room, turning on the lamp. She helped him get comfy on the couch, then went to get her blanket and a trash bin. Jade covered Alex with the heavy blanket, placing the bin beside him, and she walked to the kitchen. One of her favorite things when she's sick is drinking hot tea, and that's something the mother and son share.

"My tummy hurts," Alex moans.

"Keep the bucket near you, buddy. I'll be there in five minutes."

When the tea is done, she pours the drink into two mugs. She smiles warmly, bringing it to the couch. "Drink this, it'll help your stomach settle." Alex obeyed, slurping the tea in a very Jade-like way.

A few minutes passed, and Jade saw that Alex was drifting off. She placed their mugs on the coffee table, walking to his bedroom to collect the soiled blankets and sheets. After getting over the horrid smell, she carried the blankets to the washing machine, placing them in, adding soap, and turning the machine on. When Jade returned to the sofa, Andre was sitting next to a curled up Alex.

"Well hey there Andre," she greeted softly.

"Hey. I woke up."

Jade had to bite her lip to hold in a laugh. "I can tell. He's sick; he has a fever, and he woke me up with the sound of him vomiting. So, I brought him out here, made a West family secret tummy soothing remedy-"

"And what is this remedy?" Andre asked.

"Booze."

"What?"

"Kidding. It's a family secret," she winked.

Andre held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Maybe one day I'll be able to be let in on this 'Family Secret'."

"Maaaaaybe," Jade agreed with a smirk, sitting down next to Andre.

Andre put his arm around Jade, as Jade stroked Alex's arm gently, to calm him down a bit; he was visibly having a nightmare.

"Should we take him to a doctor?" Andre asked, looking over at the whimpering boy.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I'll take him in the morning. Do you know any good pediatricians around here?"

"Pedia-who-daw-what-now?"

"Pediatricians," Jade repeated, laughing. "Child doctors."

Andre looked embarrassed. "Oh. I wouldn't know. Look it up?"

"Wow. What a great help you are," she says, sarcastically.

He shrugs. "Hey, I can only try."

Jade smiles, kissing his cheek. "I know, I was only teasing."

Wrapping his arms around her fully,

lifting Jade up onto his lap, he kisses her on the lips.

"Have you always been this sweet, West?"

"The kid softens me down. Plus, I'm sweet with things I love. Like bunnies, and Alex, and you."

"And me?"

"Did I stutter?"

He laughs. "That's the Jade I know. Bitter, like a rancid cream sauce."

Jade smacks her forehead. "Damn, I forgot about Sikowitz. Is he still around?"

"Yeah, but he's in a rehab center."

Jade's eyes widened. "Rehab?"

The man nodded. "He was hooked on coconut milk, which had traces of cocaine in it. Robbie and I brought him to the center as soon as we found out."

"How long as he been in there?"

"For uh.. 8 years?"

"Ah. Okay. At least he's not in prison."

She nodded, kissing Andre's forehead, sliding off his lap.

"But-"

"You were getting a boner," she said, pointing down.

"Oh.. Oh. Uh. Sorry.."

She nodded, smirking. "That's okay, dude. You might wanna take care of that." Andre nodded awkwardly, running away to the back. Laughing slightly, Jade laid down on the couch, pulling Alex up to her arms. She fell asleep like that.

When she woke up again, the sun had just risen above the horizon. Jade shook Alex awake, and he opened his eyes.

"Goodmorning, bud."

"I was sleeping," he mumbled.

Jade sat up. "So was I, until you woke me up with your baby vomit."

He slid down off of his mother, standing. "Why did you wake me up?"

"So I can take you to the doctor. Go get dressed." Alex was so out of it that he didn't even question it.

Jade stood up, going to her room to change, as well. Once she had chosen a cool outfit, which was a blue tanktop, a black necklace, dark blue jeans, and her black boots, she went to go check her hair. Jade actually liked having medium-hair, but she decided she was going to start letting it grow out. She may even dye it again.

Jade went to go check on the laundry, but discovered Andre already put it in the dryer. Finding a notepad and a pen, she wrote a little note for Andre.

_Yo,_

_I'm taking Alex to the doctor. Thanks for putting the blankets and sheets in the dryer. I'll call you when I get the deets. Later, love._

_Jade._


	11. Where Were We?

Hey guys! Like I said in my last update, if there are any ideas or problems you'd like to bring up, feel free to PM me or review.

Much love, Five Pies.

Jade's assumptions were right; Alex had the flu. She was glad that it was still Summer Break, so he couldn't miss school even if he tried. Because there wasn't school.

In speaking of which, Jade WAS planning on taking a drive around the town to see the schools in person, but she knew getting her son home was best.

Jade put him in the back seat, having him lay down on his side, and threw a black blanket on him, then bucking all three seat belts the back seats had to offer over him. He didn't complain. Kissing Alex's forehead, she closed the door, getting up front to drive. Then, she remembered to call Andre, so she pulled out her phone, dialed the number, and called him.

He picked up immediately. "Jade, hey, so, uh.. What did the doctor say?"

"He has cancer."

There was a long silence.

"Relax, Andre. I'm kidding. It's just the flu."

She heard him sigh in relief. "You.. Are an evil woman."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. Hey, can you make Alex's bed, and put some extra blankets on it, too? Gotta keep the little squirt warm."

"Sure. See you when you get back," he agreed, hanging up the phone, not allowing Jade to say goodbye.

"Oh god, now I've pissed him off or something." With a long sigh, Jade turned on the car, pulling out of the parking space, driving home.

When she got to the house, she got out of the car, went to the back door, opened it, unbuckled her son, tossed the blanket aside, and lifted him into her arms. He barely stirred, as he was fast asleep. Jade carried him to the door, setting him down briefly to knock on it. Andre opened the door, and Jade picked Alex back up. She carried the skinny child to his bed, placing him on the mattress. She pulled out some pajama pants and a T-shirt, and woke Alex up.

Jade tossed him the clothes, taking off his sneakers, putting them in a corner. "Put those on. I'll be back in a moment." She walked out of the room, going to the kitchen to get Boomerade, to keep Alex hydrated. Andre was sitting at the bar, eating cereal.

"You okay?"

"Not really," he admitted.

Jade promised she'd be back, delivering the drink to Alex, tucking him in bed. Jade returned to the kitchen, and sat down at the bar next to Andre.

"My record label dropped me."

Jade put her arms around Andre. "Andre.. I'm sorry.. Did they tell you why?"

"I hadn't gotten very big, anyway.. I promised my Gramma, you know, before she lost her mind, that I'd be big one day. And I'm a failure."

Jade laughed. "Andre Middle-Name Harris, you are not a failure."

"My middle name is Leon."

"Andre Leon Harris, you are not a failure."

"Yeah? Then why can't I hold a record deal?"

Jade touches his shoulder. "Andre. You are so talented. You went to Hollywood Arts Middle and High school. All of us did, minus that Trina and Tori chick, but who cares about them?"

"..You really think I'm talented?" Jade looks around, then sets her eyes on the piano next to the sofa.

She points to the instrument. "Sing me a song."

Andre sighs. "Jade, I don't see how that's going to help-" She kisses him softly.

"Just, trust me. Okay?"

He gazed into her eyes, nodding. "Alright." Andre gets up from the bar stool, walking to his piano. Jade pulls out her phone, getting ready to record.

"What should I sing?"

"Surprise me." He nodded, staying silent for a moment, resting his finger tips on the keys. He tested a few of them out.

"Uh.. I really wish that I could write the next line.. My favorite letter's 'J', tuna fish filet, I'm gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo."

Jade laughed. "Andre, be serious. Come on."

"Okay, okay, fine," he said, laughing along with her. He began to sing Tell Me That You Love Me, a song he wrote that Jade assumed was for Tori.

Once he was done, Jade stopped recording, and immediately put the video on Splashface. "See? That was amazing."

Andre shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't see how that's going to help my career."

"You never know," Jade said with a smirk. "I'm gonna go check on Alex."

"I'm just gonna sit here, maybe drink a chocolate beverage."

"Chocolate bever- okay." Jade walked down the hall and opened the door to Alex's room.

Jade stopped in her tracks. The bed was messy, and it looked like a struggle had went on. The window was open, and the bug screen was ripped out, laying on the floor. She turned back, running to the living room. "Andre!"

Andre stood, opening his arms as Jade ran into them. "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

She looked up at him, tugging his jacket, tears and mascara running down her cheeks. "We have to call 9-1-1. He's gone!"

"Alex?" She slapped his chest repeatedly.

"No! The Pumpernickel Bread Man! Yes, Alex!"

Andre stoked her shoulders. "Okay, calm down, it's gonna be okay. I'll call 9-1-1, you call, uh.."

"I don't know anyone to call."

"You call 9-1-1, I'll check outside," Andre offered. Jade agreed, grabbing her phone, barely able to see the screen due to the tears in her eyes.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang some more.

Until it finally clicked. "9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"M-m-my son, he's been kidnapped. He's seven years old, he's got lightly tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair. His name is Alexander Valentino West-"

"Ma'am," the operator cut in, "you need to calm down, I can barely understand you. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Jade inhaled a shaky breath. "He has the flu. I left him in his bed, to rest, and when I came back to check on him, the window was open, the bug screen had been ripped out, and his bed was messed up. It looked like there had been a struggle."

"Okay, ma'am, we'll send someone right away."

"..Thank you.." _Dear god_, Jade thought, sinking to her knees. _Please don't let me lose my son. Please._


	12. Just Once

I may do something special for Chapter 15, whenever that comes. Be on the lookout. c:

Much love, Five Pies.

Andre and Jade sat on the couch, Jade curled up in his lap, while Andre called everyone close to him, which included Robbie, the geek who couldn't do anything right.

"Rob, listen, man. Alex was kidnapped. We need your.. Because! You're one of my best frien- I don't care that Jade was rude to y- Robbie, don't hang up, man. This is her kid. Her son. How would you feel if someone took your child? Yeah, I realize you don't have a kid, but that's besides the poin- Fine. Forget it, Rob. Don't ask me to do anything for you ever aga- Good. Glad we can reach an understanding. See you tomorrow. Later, Rob." Andre put his phone down, wrapping his arms around Jade. "They'll find him. There's not a doubt in my mind, West."

She sniffs, snot and tears streaming down her face, looking up. "What if he's dead?" Andre held her face in his rough man-hands.

"Baby, I would never let that happen." He leans down, kissing her gently. "I care about Alex, a lot. I care about you, too. I'm not going to let you lose someone else."

Jade rests her head on his chest, sighing. "I love you," she says, closing her eyes.

Andre tenses up, his breath catching in his throat.

"S-sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that."

Andre relaxes. "So, that wasn't my imagination? ..I love you, too, Jade."

Jade and Andre were just about to kiss again when someone pounded on the door. Groaning, Jade slid off his lap. Andre followed her to the door. When Jade opened the door, a cop was standing there, along with an investigator.

"We're here to look into your son's disappearance. May we come in?" Jade and Andre back up.

"Yes, of course." The pair walked inside, checking out the bedroom of Alex.

"Ma'am, can we talk to you?" the detective asked. Jade agreed. "Okay. Do you know of anyone who may want to possibly get revenge on you?"

"Yes. Beck Oliver, for one. He's Alex's father. And, uh. Possibly Tori Ortega, or Trina Oliver, or.." Jade sucks in some air. "Scott Miller. But he's all the way in Orlando, Florida."

"We've checked for fingerprints around the room, and we've found quite a few. I'll take this back into the office and see if we can find who did it. We'll get your son back, Ma'am. Have a nice day." The police officer and investigator left the home, and Jade slumped down on the couch.

"I hate that."

"Hate what?"

She crosses her legs, folding her arms. "When people tell me to 'have a nice day'. Fuckin' retards. I'm not gonna have a nice day until my son is home." Andre stands behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Awe, baby, you're all tensed up and chiz."

Jade leans forward, letting Andre massage her shoulders and back. "No kidding. I'm so stressed, and angry, and just, sad. I'm so sad, Andre. Alex is my life."

He continues to rub over her tense spots. "I know, Jade. I promise you, everything's going to be just fine."

Jade grabs his hand. "I miss Cat. I miss Cat so, so much."

Andre pecks her knuckles, one by one. "I know you do. When you left, she missed you, too. So much. She would talk about you all the time. Almost as if you were there with her. Right before she, you know.. Died.. She started going a little crazy. She wouldn't talk to anyone. I found her in the Janitor's closet, talking to herself, but in conversation form. Cat was talking to you."

Jade yanked her hand back, standing up. "Yes, thank you, Andre.

Thank you for letting me know that I made Cat go crazy. Thank you, I sure as hell needed that." She stood up, walking towards the fire place.

"Jade.. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant at all-"

She turned around, looking at him, shocked. "Did you apologize..?"

Andre nods awkwardly. "Uh.. Yeah."

Jade walked to Andre, hugging him around the waist. "Beck has never sincerely apologized. Ever. And I-I'm sorry, too." Andre wrapped his strong arms around Jade.

"Baby, it's not your fault. You're hurting."

Someone decided to knock on the door, right as they were about to share a kiss.

"Oh, my god. This is probably the worst running gag I've ever had to deal with. Can't we kiss just once without an interruption?" Jade complained, stomping to the door. She flung it open.

"Vega."


	13. Love Ain't Done

Now, I bet you're wondering why I had Vega come to the door. If so, good. Because that's what this here chapter is all about.

Much love, Five Pies.

"Vega.. I told you to-" Jade was interrupted.

"Jade, wait.. Please, let me speak." Being the generous person she is, Jade allowed the Latina to speak. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said about you and your son. It's all my fault. Beck's the one who took Alex. He was boasting about it over the phone. I.. I'm sorry. Please, Jade, can you ever forgive me?"

Jade glanced at Andre, who shrugged. Turning back to Tori, she sighed. "Hold out your wrist." Tori did, and Jade pulled her inside, closing the door. "Sit down on that couch, and call police, and tell them everything you know. If you can do that, because lying to police is illegal, I'll believe you." Tori pulls out her phone, and Jade watches her dial 9-1-1, and listens carefully to the conversation.

"Okay, Vega. I believe you. I accept your apology."

Tori stood up, sitting at the bar. "My husband wants a divorce. He thinks I cheated on him with Beck. He's also taking full custody of Lola, and the house. He's only taking our daughter, because.. I'm pregnant."

Jade looks over to Andre, and walks over to him, whispering, "she knew she was wrong. She apologized..

I think we should do something for her."

Andre glanced over to Tori. "Like.. Having her move in here for a little?" Jade shrugs.

"She's pregnant. We can't let her not have anywhere to go. I know what that's like. And it sucks."

Andre clears his throat. "Tori, you can stay here, as long as you pay rent."

"Really? Thank you, so much! I'll take a break from my singing and get a regular job, too."

Jade nods. "Tori, being alone and having nowhere to go is hard. But it's so much harder when you're pregnant. If I could barely handle it, you wouldn't stand a chance," she said, brutally honest.

"Hey!"

"Well, she's not lying," Andre piped in. Jade grabs his hand, smiling.

Tori sighs, burying her face in her thin, shaky hands. Jade sits down next to her, awkwardly placing her arm around her. "..There there. It's gonna be okay."

Tori looks up at her, sniffing. "You really think so?" Jade smirks, standing up.

"No." She waits a second to see Tori's and Andre's reactions; Tori looks at her in a distraught disbelief, and Andre smirks, knowing her intentions. "Kidding! It'll all be alright."

Tori leaned onto Jade, who sat back down, and surprisingly, didn't fight her about it.

"I guess I can move out of the room I was staying in and sleep with Andre," Jade suggested with an eyebrow wiggle, directed towards the man she loved.

Andre rubbed his hands together. "Hehe.. That could work."

Tori shook her head. "Oh my god."

Jade laughed, getting up to go sit on Andre's lap. She pressed her lips gently onto his, kissing Andre softly. The kiss turned into a more heated make-out session, and they found themselves beginning to remove each other's clothing.

Tori coughed. "Uhm. Guys. I, uh. I'm right here."

Jade broke the kiss for a brief second and turned to Tori. "You know where the bathroom is."

"No I don't, actually."

Andre looked over. "Down the hall, second door on your right." Tori makes herself disappear, awkwardly walking to the bathroom.

"Alright, then," the Latina mumbles.

Jade turns back to Andre. "Fabulous work."

He smirks. "Whatever it takes, cupcake." Jade continues the activities with her boyfriend.

Nearly a half hour later, they finished their actions. The two of them are out of breath, naked, and sweaty.

"I'm gonna get a shower," Jade says, walking to the bathroom in the master bedroom.

"I'll get a head start on supper," Andre says.

Jade knocks on the main bathroom door to let Tori know that it's safe. "You guys are very loud," she complains.

"Hush up, you big baby," Jade sneers from the other side of the door. Tori doesn't answer, so Jade walks to the bathroom in the back to take a shower. She let the water run for a little bit, gazing at her reflection in the fogged mirror. She saw tears stream down her cheeks, and she grabbed the counter top edges, clenching her hands tightly. "I don't want to lose my boy," she whispers to herself. Jade hops into the shower, letting her dry skin soak in the hot water. She sighs, relaxing against the slick, cold shower tiles. About ten minutes later, someone knocks on the door. "What?"

"May I come in?" It was Tori. Seeing how there's a shower curtain, Jade agrees.

Tori sits down on the toilet, as Jade hears her plop down.

"Whatcha need, Vega? I'm shampooing."

Tori sighs. "I already miss my baby."

Jade knows exactly how Tori feels. "I know, Tor. I miss mine, too. Will you get to see her on Holidays?"

"I think so. We still have to make up the contract. I'm gonna try to get her whenever I can. I love my Lola."

"Tori, I know you do. A mother's love is strong. So, so very strong. You know, I never wanted children. But when I laid my eyes on my little baby Alex, my whole world changed. My whole world finally had meaning."

She heard yelling and crying coming from the front of the walls. "Tori, go check what's going on, I'll be there in two minutes."

"Right." Jade finished washing and rinsing, and quickly turned off the water. She climbed out, pulling on her towel. Jade found a robe, and tied it around her. It was obviously Andre's.

When Jade made it to the front of the house, she nearly hyperventilated. Alex was back, and Andre was beating up Beck, while Trina and Tori were yelling at each other. Alex quickly ran up to Jade, and she lifted him in the air.

"Momma!" This caused everyone to pause in their tracks, minus Jade and Alex. She held onto him tightly, crying into his neck.

"Little fucker. Had me worried sick."

Alex cried even harder. "Mommy, I got so scared. They just.. Took me.."

"Who took you, baby?" Alex pointed to Beck.

"There was another guy too, but I couldn't see his face or nothin'."

Jade set Alex down. "Get behind Mommy." The little boy obeyed. "Andre? Tie Beck down somewhere. Tori, if you could call 9-1-1, that'd be fabulous. And Trina, you come here." The group follows her orders.

"Jade, let me expl-"

"Listen here, Trina. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Yes, and no."

"What, exactly?" Jade asked, in a low tone.

"I convinced Beck to bring him back. I didn't know that he had taken Alex. All he told me was that he was going to go talk."

Jade looked deep in Trina's eyes, trying to detect any lies. However, Trina stayed strong.

"..Thank you," Jade said, looking down.

"I'll pay for all damage done to be fixed. I'm leaving Beck, too. Tori told me everything that he did to you. I soon realized that I had to save myself."

Jade nodded. "He's not meant for love." She helped Andre tie Beck to a chair, waiting for cops to show up.

_I'm just glad my baby's home.._


	14. Maybe We'll Be Okay

Alex is back, yaaaaay! Now if only we could bring Cat back, lol.

Much love, Five Pies.

The cops came to pick up Beck, and Trina, along with Tori, who had decided to stay with her sister, left to go back home. That left Andre, Jade, and little Alex.

Jade tucked Alex in on the couch, checking his forehead for temperature. He had a small fever. Jade pecked his cheek, walking to the cabinet, pulling out two teabags, placing them on the counter. She found the glass measuring container she used last time, filling it with water, and put it in the microwave for five minutes.

Andre laughed. "Don't tell me that THAT is the big 'West Family Secret'."

Jade smirked. "It could be."

Andre shook his head, laughing, as the timer for the oven went off. "Ooh, the turkey's done!"

"Go get your fancy turkey."

"I will."

The microwave beeped not long after, and Jade opened the door, placing the teabags in the hot water, placing a plate on top of it, closing the door again. She sat down on the couch, lifting Alex into her lap. Jade played with his fingers, kissing his cheek.

"You are my sunshine," she sang.

"My only sunshine," Alex added, leaning against her.

"You make me happy."

"When skies are gray," he continued, laughing.

"You'll never know, dear."

"How much I love you."

"Please don't take my Alex away," Jade finished, tickling his sides. The seven-year-old squirmed in her grip,

giggling maniacally.

Andre smiled. "You two have amazing voices."

"You have an amazing voice yourself, Andre."

He smirks. "Alright, alright. Alex, how's the stomach? Able to handle some turkey?" Alex nodded vigorously, turkey being his favorite of all meats.

Jade looked at her son. "Baby, are you sure your stomach can handle it? I can make you some soup.."

Alex shook his head. "I want turkey,

momma."

"Okay. You're gonna have to sit up at the table, though."

He rolled his little brown eyes. "I know, mom."

"Do not sass me, love. Come on, I'll help you sit up." Jade led Alex to the table, and helped him to the brown, wooden chair. She walked to go get the tea from the microwaving, adding a bit of sugar, and two teaspoons of honey, pouring three mugs. She handed one to Alex, and one to Andre. "Welcome to the family, my dearest," she said.

Andre took a sip. "Whoa. This is delicious. How did you even?"

"Sugar and honey."

He nodded slowly. "I see.."

Alex sipped the drink, smiling, as Andre gave him a small serving of turkey, some asparagus, and a roll. Jade helped herself.

Once dinner was done, Alex went to go brush his teeth, and Jade cleaned up. When Andre tried to help, she stopped him. "Nah, man. You cooked. I got this. If you can put on some manliness, go fix Alex's window. Trina already left a bug screen we can put in to replace the other one. She can be nice."

Andre nodded, kissing Jade's cheek, going to the back.

Alex came back out, pushing the chairs into the table.

"Well, thank you, baby. Go sit on the couch while I finish up here."

"Kay kay." Jade's blood ran cold. That sounded just like Cat. Shaking the feeling off, Jade continued to load the dishwasher, and when she finished, she turned it on. Jade sat back down on the couch, and Alex scooted closer to her. She wrapped her arm around him, stroking his arm.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, mommy."

Jade smiled, snuggling him tightly. "If you need me tonight, all you have to do is come to me and Andre's room. Okay?"

Alex nodded, slumping down. "Mkay. I'm tired, mom. And I don't feel good."

"I know. I'll get you to bed once Andre is done fixing the window."

Alex looks up at her, a worried expression plastered on his innocent face. "But.. W-what if someone tries to take me again?" Jade pulled Alex to her chest, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, crying softly.

"I'll sleep in there with you tonight if that helps," Jade offered. She felt Alex nod slightly, his breathing slowing down; he was falling asleep. Jade ran her fingers through his hair, deciding that she'd give him a haircut soon.

Andre came out, brushing his hands on his jeans. "The window's all fixed," he announced. Jade nodded, carrying Alex to his room. She tucked him in, leaving on a night light, deciding to let him sleep alone.

"I'm beat," she admitted, walking towards the master bedroom. Andre followed. The couple changed into pajamas, and crawled into bed. Jade snuggled up to Andre, and he put his arms around her.

"He may need some counseling," Andre said, stroking Jade's side.

"Who? Alex?"

"Mhm. He's been through a lot. We gotta make sure he doesn't go insane."

Jade sighed. "I'll look into some therapists for kids. Part of the reason Cat was so childish and insane, was that as a kid, she had been abused severely. And nobody could do a damn thing for her."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. I found out about this six years after I even knew her. It was almost too late. But I don't want to talk about it right now."

Andre grasped her arm lightly. "I understand. I'm gonna get to sleep. G'night, West."

"Night, Harris."


	15. You Have Me Beaten

Welcome to the fifteenth chapter, guys! Thanks for stickin' with me. I'll be taking a small break from this story to focus on Bleeding Out For You. It won't be long.

Much love, Five Pies.

Jade woke up around noon, alone in the king-sized bed she shared with her boyfriend, Andre. She blinked, stretching her long arms, yawning. The house was silent, which alarmed Jade in a way. She stood, walking out to go check on Alex. She opened the door, and he was sound asleep, curled up in a little ball under his covers. Smiling, Jade walked over to his bed, shaking the little boy gently. "Alex, wake up."

"No.." He rolled over. Jade yanked down the covers, and opened the blinds to let in some sunlight. "Mom... Noo..."

"Alex, come on. I'll pour water over you." The little boy sprang up. "That's more like it. Want some breakfast?"

He shook his head no, getting off his bed, giving Jade a hug.

Jade heard her phone ring. "I'll be back. If I catch you back in this bed, you'll regret it." She hurried over to get her phone, and saw it was Andre.

"Jade," he said, out of breath.

"What?"

"You're not going to believe this."

She sat down. "Andre, what's wrong?"

"Cat's not dead." Jade was silent. "Did you hear me?"

"Y-yeah, I heard you.. What do you mean she's not dead?"

"She's in a mental hospital, in Northridge. Sam set up the entire thing."

Jade felt her heart pound through her chest. "Oh my god. Oh my god! How did you find out?"

Andre paused a moment, then answered. "I went to go meet with a record producer today, and he was Cat's father. I started talking about my relationship with Cat, and he began to get very nervous. So I was a little freaked out. But I did some extra research, with the help of a policeman, and the one and only Sam Puckett, and she cracked under pressure. She told me everything, how her plan was to actually kill Cat, and-"

Jade cut him off. "Andre, slow down. Slow down. Where are you?"

"Outside the mental hospital. It's called Northridge Mental Health Center. Not the most creative name out there, but you know."

"Andre, I'll be there as soon as I can. Do not go in and see her without me. Please."

"I won't. I promise." Jade hung up the phone, throwing on a pair of blue jeans, a white tanktop, a magenta hoodie, and converse shoes.

"Alex," Jade called out. "Get dressed!" She walked outside of the bedroom, opening the door to Alex's room, losing patience. He was in the middle of taking off his shirt, so Jade yanked it off of him, flinging the closet door open, pulling out a long-sleeved white shirt, along with a black and green striped polo t-shirt, throwing them to Alex. She walked over to the dresser, finding a pair of blue jeans, some underwear, and white socks. "Put these on. Find your shoes."

Alex looked as if he were going to cry, not usually seeing Jade so hasty and upset. She would deal with him later, stomping to the kitchen, grabbing a cherry pop pastry from the cabinet, and two water bottles. Alex shuffled out from the back, his head hanging low. "..I can't find my shoes.." Jade groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'll buy you more shoes, let's go!" Jade led Alex outside, flinging her car door open, lifting him up and placing him in the seat. She closed the door, getting up front, starting the car. She pulled out her phone, finding directions to the mental hospital, and once she did, Jade drove there.

Alex didn't speak the entire car ride, which was unusual. He ate his breakfast in silence.

Jade found the institution, and pulled into the parking lot. Alex started crying. "Momma.. Are you sending me away?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her expression turned to confusion. "What?"

"This is a crazy home.. I'm not crazy.."

Jade smacked her forehead, unbuckling her seatbelt, getting out of her car. She opened the back door, resting on the ground on her knees. "Baby boy. I'm not here to put you in here. Mommy found out a good friend is living here now. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you today. I'm just really stressed out. I'll make it up to you soon, okay, bud?"

Alex nodded, hugging her. Jade lifted him up on her shoulders, and he held onto her neck, but not enough to choke her.

Jade met Andre out front, and he led her inside.

"I've signed us all in already, just show them your I.D." Jade nodded, walking up to the front desk, pulling out her driver's license.

The secretary nodded. "Alright, Ms. West. Her room is through that door, and it'll be the third room on the right."

Jade set Alex down, grabbing his left hand with her right hand, and held Andre's right hand with her left hand. "Andre, what if she's mad at me for leaving?"

He sighs. "Jade, she's alive. Think about that. That's all that matters." The group enter the double doors, following the long hallway down to the third right door, which held Cat. Showing their visitors' passes, the guard let them in.

Cat sat in a corner of the padded room, which contained only a bed. She looked like Jade when she had been trapped in the mental hospital; pale, cold, and empty. Her hair was long, brown, and tangled. It used to be so beautiful and red.

Jade let go of Alex's and Andre's hands, stepping forward slowly, her heart pumping. "C...Cat.."

The young woman screamed, "you're not real! I told you to go away!"

Jade's lip quivered, and she sank to her knees. "Cat. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I left you. It wasn't fair to you. I'm here now, though. And I'm going to get you out. I'm here. Can you look up at me, please? Please?"

Cat slowly raised her head, tears falling down her cheeks. Her face broke into a warm, wide smile. That was the Cat that Jade remembered. Always smiling. Cat struggled to stand, so Jade got up and walked closer, and offered her hand. Instead of pulling herself up, she pulled Jade down into a hug, crying hysterically. Jade shifted so that Cat was sitting in her lap. She stroked her friend's broken hair, sobbing as well. She heard Andre and Alex leave, but didn't acknowledge them.

"Jadey," Cat whispered.

Jade looked at the wall. "Hm?"

Cat giggled. "You're here. Right? I'm really really REALLY seeing you and feeling you and hearing you?"

The darker-brune nodded, laughing. "Honestly, I should be the one asking that question. Cat, we thought you were dead.. For eight years.."

She gasped. "Oh my god.. That's about how long I've been here!"

Jade blinked, smirking. "You're still the same. In every way."

Cat nearly jumped up. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Jade held onto her, stoking her back. "Cat, I'm just so happy to see you. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

The former red-head nodded. "Oh, and Jadey?" Jade nodded. "Who was that little boy who came in with that man?"

"Well, first of all, that man was Andre."

"Andre came to see me?" she asked, smiling again.

"Sure did, sweetheart. And the little boy is my son."

Cat frowned. "You have a son..?"

Jade nodded, standing up, helping Cat stand as well. "Yes. And his name is Alexander Valentino West."

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Valentino sounds like Valentine! Yay!"

"I named him after you, so I'd always have you with me, in a sense."

"That's possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Cat swooned.

"Cat, I have to leave. But I won't be long. I will get you out of here. I swear on my life. I love you so much, I'm not losing you again."

_I can't lose you again._


	16. The Planning

Hey guys! Sorry about the fifteen day wait. But I'm back. So here's the story.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Jade honestly could not wait to tell everyone the news about Cat. She was practically jumping in her seat like a five-year-old.<p>

Andre found out that they could all check her out in a week.

Otherwise known as the longest week in Jade's life.

They eventually reached Trina's home. Jade bolted out of Andre's fancy car, pounding her fist on the door. The older Vega creaked the door open, and Jade shoved past her, Alex and Andre following suit.

"Jade, what's this about?" Trina asked. Tori came around the corner.

"I thought I had heard obnoxious banging."

Jade smirked, mocking her in the Judy Garland voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're not going to believe this," Jade began.

Trina and Tori sat down on the couch. "Are you pregnant?"

"No! Shut up! Cat's not dead!" Trina and Tori look over at Andre, both cocking an eyebrow.

The man held up his hands. "It's true. I found out she's been in a mental hospital for the past eight years."

Tori stood up. "Oh my god. Oh my god, I have to see her, now!"

Jade shook her head. "Visiting hours are over. We're checking her out next week."

The half-Latina crossed her arms. "Okay.. How should we tell Robbie? ..He loved- loves her. Still."

Jade cracks a smile, saying, "well, someone's about to be a very happy boy."

Andre cleared his throat. "Robbie's birthday is coming up," he pointed out. "How about we don't tell him, and next week, we surprise him with none other than his ex-girlfriend that's technically still his girlfriend as they never actually broke up."

Jade sits down on the couch, Alex following her. "As much as I hate doing nice things for Shapiro, I know Cat misses him. So let's do it."

The group all voiced their agreements.

That week went by as fast as Jade figured.

"Robbie Shapiro? We have a surprise for you. Come with us."


	17. Love

This is the final chapter to The Calm Before the Storm. I know, not really expected, but the ending felt right, you know? I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much, and I'll be working on some new stories ASAP. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting. You all mean so much to me.

Much LOVE, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>It was a happy moment, really. Tori had tied a blindfold on Robbie, while Jade led the man inside the mental institution, Andre holding the door, Alex following. Cat was sitting on the olive green sofa, playing with a strand of her dark brown hair. The woman glanced up, noticing the four. "Robbie!" she screeched. Robbie stopped walking, his smile drooping. He became stiff, but immediately tugged at the blindfold, yanking the fabric off his face.<p>

"Oh.. My.. God," he mumbled, as Cat ran into his now open arms. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm not dreaming. This is real. Cat! You're alive!" Robbie lifted the petite girl in the air, spinning her around. "How!?"

So, Jade explained everything. "Andre found out that her death was a mistake, and had been checked in to this hospital. I couldn't believe it, myself." Jade's son hugged her waist, and she swung him up in a gigantic hug. "Cat was here the entire time."

"I still love you," Robbie blurted to Cat. She blushed, pecking his cheek. "I never stopped."

"Me, either, Robbie."

Love. That's what this world needed the most. Love.

Love made the world a better place.

Love made everything worth living.

Jade's storm finally cleared.

Love.


End file.
